Various approaches have been proposed to provide overcurrent protection circuits. In integrated circuits, overcurrent protection is often included to protect the integrated circuits against excessive loads, such as short circuits at the output load, so as to prevent damage to the integrated circuits. One type of overcurrent protection employs a current limiting circuit to limit load current or turn off the integrated circuit completely in response to a rapid increase in load current. As a further example, some overcurrent protection circuits provide resistors in critical paths, producing temperature changes that tend to alter the desired end solution. Other overcurrent protection designs employ fuses in the protection circuit. However, it may be difficult to properly size fuses capable of providing adequate protection during an overcurrent condition. Yet other overcurrent circuit designs produce a high level of static current (e.g., around at least 130 μA), which is not necessary or desirable for protection.